The present invention relates to an organopolysiloxane composition or, more particularly, to an organopolysiloxane composition comprising a fluorocarbon group-containing organopolysiloxane having a remarkably low surface energy and exhibiting excellent wettability and lubricity against various materials.
As is well known, liquid organopolysiloxanes or so-called silicone oils have excellent heat and cold resistance, electric properties, water resistance and chemical resistance so that they are useful in a wide field of applications. One of the most unique properties of silicone oils is their very low surface tension as compared with other liquids including water and various kinds of natural and synthetic oils so that silicone oils can easily spread over the surface of a variety of materials. This unique property of silicone oils is utilized in their applications as surface-release agents, antifoam agents and additives in cosmetic and toiletry compositions.
Certain fluorocarbon polymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene, however, have a still lower surface energy than conventional silicone oils so that the surface of such a resin cannot be coated with a silicone oil with full evenness or exhibits repellency against silicone oils. This means, for example, that silicone oils are not always suitable as a release agent on the surface of an article made from a fluorocarbon resin.
In order to solve the above mentioned problem, proposals have been made heretofore according to which a silicone oil is admixed with a fluorinated hydrocarbon compound or a fluorine-containing surface active agent. This method, however, is not quite satisfactory because of the low compatibility of these fluorine-containing compounds in general with silicone oils resulting in eventual phase separation of the blend not to sustainedly exhibit the desired effects with uniformity.